


thank you, alcohol

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, they're both at least 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: instead of speaking, because percy clearly wasn't capable of that right now, he leaned forward and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. he stopped with their lips centimeters apart. annabeth's breath caught in her throat. "tell me if you want me to stop," he said quietly."don't," she whispered."don't what?" he pulled back a millimeter, not being able to go any further because annabeth's hand quickly moved to his shoulder, holding him in place."don't stop."- or the one in which percy confesses his feelings. kinda.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	thank you, alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> [tw// alcohol]

annabeth took another shot before continuing to dance to the music playing from her phone on the counter. percy sat at the small dining table they had, watching her in amusement.

"percyyyy," annabeth said. "get up. drink more. dance with me," she ordered, pulling his arm. he stood, being taken to the small kitchen counter where a bottle of cheap vodka sat. they had both been drinking to celebrate finishing their last semester of their junior year of college. annabeth had drank just a little more than percy. she cheered as he downed a shot.

"we did it bitches!" she yelled, her smile wide as she kept dancing. 

"annabeth, shh! we do have neighbors!" percy said quickly, making her giggle. percy smiled at the sound. annabeth was not a girl who giggled.

"oops," she said, smiling. "we did it bitches," she whispered, making percy laugh. annabeth grabbed his hands, forcing him to dance with her. he went along with it, partially because he was feeling quite tipsy and happy, but also because he couldn't resist annabeth. while she was definitely comfortable around him, much more so than anyone else in her life, she was still usually such a reserved person. 

"we should take another," annabeth said suddenly, out of breath, reaching for the alcohol.

"just a few more," percy said. "let's not black out or anything."

annabeth just laughed as she poured two more. "i would like to propose a toast," she said, handing him his plastic shot glass. "to finishing junior year, to all of the all-nighters we pulled, and to my best friend, the whole reason i have survived this year."

she gave him another wide smile before clinking their glasses together and drinking the contents. annabeth's face scrunched up briefly before her smile returned. percy looked at her.

"why am i the reason you survived this year?" he asked her. she was insanely smart, so if anything, she was the reason _he_ made it through this school year.

she sighed, picking up her phone and changing the song before turning the volume down a few notches. "there was a time this year where i really felt like i wasn't going to do well. and i know that's surprising because i'm usually so good with school, but this year was just so hard on mental health. i briefly considered dropping out." 

percy looked at her, shocked and confused. "why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

she shrugged. "i knew school wasn't the easiest on you either, i didn't want to distract you or stress you out. but seeing how determined you were to pass your classes helped me too, even if i never said anything." her cheeks were flushed pink. percy didn't know if she was blushing or if it was from the alcohol. annabeth sighed. "i'm tired of standing," she said suddenly, before sitting cross legged on the tile floor, looking up at him.

"i wish you had something, i didn't know were struggling," he told her, feeling guilty. he hadn't even realized she had been in such a bad place.

"you could make it up to me by sitting down so i don't have to keep looking up at you," she said with a smile. he sat down across from her, their knees touching. his head was spinning from standing too. he wasn't super drunk, but he was certainly past the point of tipsy. "and it's okay, percy." she reached out and pushed his knee lightly. "seriously."

he just nodded, looking at her as she swayed lazily with her eyes closed to the music that was playing. percy said nothing as he watched her. in his intoxicated state, all he could focus on was her.

her pink cheeks. her curly golden hair that was in a loose bun, pieces falling out around her face. her fingers which tapped to the beat on her leg. her very pink lips that were singing along quietly to the words of the song. then her intense gray eyes, which were bright and sparkly when she opened them. she smiled, tilting her head, still swaying slightly. 

"what?" she asked. percy stayed silent, thinking. annabeth's smile faded. "hey," she stopping swaying and put her hand on his knee. "you okay?"

"annabeth," he said quietly. "can i-" he stopped himself quickly, realizing this was drunk him talking.

"can you what?" she said, looking at him expectantly. he shook his head quickly.

"nothing, sorry."

"percy," she frowned. "can you what?" she asked again.

they locked eyes for a minute. a million thoughts ran through his mind. they had been best friends since they were six. surely if this went wrong, they would be fine, right?

"can i..." he started again quietly before stopping again. instead of speaking, because he clearly wasn't capable of that right now, he leaned forward and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. he stopped with their lips centimeters apart. annabeth's breath caught in her throat. "tell me if you want me to stop," he said quietly. 

"don't," she whispered.

"don't what?" he pulled back a millimeter, not being able to go any further because annabeth's hand quickly moved to his shoulder, holding him in place.

"don't stop."

with that, annabeth closed the distance between them, kissing him. his hand moved to her jaw, holding it there, while hers slid up his shoulder and into the hair at the nape of his neck. percy practically sighed with relief. he had developed a crush on her by the age of eight. and by the time he was twelve, he was sure he was in love, even if hadn't fully understood what love was at that point. he just knew that's what he had felt for annabeth. and now he was almost twenty-two, his feelings for her had only grown over the years.

after a minute, annabeth pulled back to breathe. they kept their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. percy opened his eyes to find hers still closed. "annabeth?" he whispered after a moment. he had never seen her eyes this close up, but they were still just as mesmerizing.

"percy, how..." she said quietly. "how long have you wanted to do that?"

the question caught him a little off guard, but he answered anyway. "honestly, i'm not sure. but at least, like... ten years? probably longer." he whispered, blushing.

"damn," she smiled. "you have me beat. i've wanted that for about eight."

percy pulled back quickly, pure shock taking over his features. "you- what?" he asked. she tilted her head, still smiling.

"yeah, idiot. how could i not have fallen for you?"

percy smiled widely, euphoria washing over him. "thank god," he mumbled, before taking her face in both of his hands and kissing her again quickly. she laughed giddily. both of them were smiling so much, it was making it hard for them to kiss. they eventually broke it off, smiling at each other.

"well," annabeth said. "thank you, alcohol."

**Author's Note:**

> me writing an au? unheard of


End file.
